Harmony Bear
Harmony Bear is a Care Bear who made her debut in the original 1980's Care Bear franchise. She first existed as both a UK and Australian-exclusive toy in the mid-1980's, and has since been included in several international Care Bear-related media beginning with the second film in 1986. Appearance While she always has violet fur, her Belly badge has changed numerous times throughout the years, beginning as a rainbow music note, then a red heart with two small pink hearts, and finally a smiling rainbow flower. Personality Harmony's name is meant to have a double meaning. Not only does she exemplify unity and togetherness between people of all kinds, but she loves to spread the joy of music and sound. Fortunately, both goals are not mutually exclusive, and she often uses her songs and melodious voice to bridge gaps that language cannot. She has a tendency to "sing" her lines rather than just speak them, and has the ability to make up tunes on the fly to fit any situation. Original series 1980's toyline Harmony Bear made her debut in the original 1983-1986 Care Bears toyline. She had a special design in both the UK and Australian markets, with slightly lighter fur and a modified Belly Badge that depicted a rainbow-colored triple music note, which would be changed once she made her international appearance. Due their rarity and relatively limited market, toys of this particular version of Harmony remain valuable items for collectors. ''Care Bears Movie II'' Harmony made her animated debut in the second Care Bears theatrical film, which tells the story of how the Care Bears first arrived in Care-a-Lot as cubs after escaping the evil Dark Heart. Some time later, a grown up Harmony is seen helping the other bears prepare for the return of True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse from a caring mission, and has a run-in with the villain when he arrives disguised as the Caring Meter Reader. After Dark Heart propositions a girl named Christy into helping him capture most of the Care Bear Family, Harmony is among the few bears left to mount a rescue mission. With the help of two children named John and Dawn, they are not only able to save their friends, but help Dark Heart himself to care, transforming him into a real boy. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Harmony only makes very minor appearances in Nelvana's Care Bears Family TV series. She is seen as one of the spectators of the annual Care Bear Family Obstacle Race, and help drive off Mr. Beastly after it is revealed that he cheated his way to the end. 2000s series ''Big Wish Movie'' When Wish Bear wishes for new neighbors who love wishing as much as she does, she ends up heralding the arrival of three troublesome bears - Me Bear, Messy Bear, and Too Loud Bear - who begin to grate everyone's nerves. Harmony Bear is among the bears whose picnic is ruined by their wild car ride, and when the trio begin to abuse the power of wishing for their own benefit, Care-a-Lot begins to fall apart at the seams. In order to get everything back to normal, it's up to all the bears, including Harmony, to help clean up. ''Oopsy Does It! Harmony appears in the ''Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! film as one of the citizens of Care-a-Lot whose Belly Badge is stolen by Grizzle after he tricks Oopsy Bear into helping him. However, when Grizzle attempts to use the combined badges of all Care Bears to destroy Care-a-Lot, he finds that they won't respond to his commands because he simply "doesn't care". Though the orb containing the badges eventually gets destroyed, Harmony and the other Care Bears hold hands and are able to reclaim their powers by remembering how much they care. ''Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' TV series Like most Care Bears, Harmony receives a slight redesign in Adventures in Care-a-Lot, now sporting a pink headband with a small flower that resembles her Belly Badge. As the lead vocalist of Care Bear Honeys, she also runs Sweetheart Candy Parlor, a candy shop which is featured in a few episodes. When she and Cheer Bear are rescued by Oopsy from a falling sign at the Smart Heart Library, they begin to spread word of his heroism, unaware that he only knocked them out of the way by accident. Later, she, Cheer, True Heart, and Share Bear form a band whose music disturbs Grizzle's sleep, causing the wily bear to spread rumors that each of the band members are saying nasty things about each other in an attempt to break them up. She is revealed to have an absolute dislike of surprises, which causes her to dread the upcoming Surprise Day celebration. When Share gives her a surprise despite her objection, she shuts herself away from the rest of the town until they can convince her that surprises can also be fun. Later, when True Heart remarks that Harmony is the best singer in Care-a-Lot and should hold a concert, the planning begins to go to her head, causing her to snub her friend. After seeing how conceited she's become, no one attends her show, and she instead hold a new performance to tell everyone how sorry she is. She is the lead singer of the Care Bear Honeys. 2012 series ''Welcome to Care-a-Lot''/''Care Bears & Cousins'' Harmony as she appears in Welcome to Care-a-Lot]] Harmony is one of the main characters in the 2012 animated series Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot. Her first major appearance involves her losing her voice before a big talent show, which is also being wrecked by King Beastly and his cohorts. Only with the help of a girl named Pheobe are the villains are driven away, and Harmony later regains her song. Later, when a disease called the Feeling Flu hits Care-a-Lot and causes the bears to switch personalities, Harmony and Tenderheart are the only ones not affected, and must help the others gain the ingredients for an antidote. When a girl named Joy comes to Care-a-Lot after her best friend moves away, the bears all try to cheer her up in their own way, with Harmony performing a melancholy song that fits her situation. During the annual Care-a-Lot picture day, Harmony is at her wits end trying to get everyone ready for a good snapshot after all the previous years' attempts were ruined in one way or another. However, when Share Bear and a girl named Susan botch their attempt at making rainbow tea, Harmony and the rest are left with crazy-colored fur, and must scramble to create an antidote in time. ''Unlock the Magic'' Harmony is a minor character in Care Bears: Unlock the Magic, being one of the few Bears to stay in Care-A-Lot on Caring Control. She makes a minor appearance in Festival of Hearts and a flashback cameo in On the Trail of the Cloud Bouncer and a major appearance in The Big Whifflesnooze. Descriptions 2002-2006: Harmony Bear helps others get along. This peace-loving bear knows our differences are something to be celebrated, not something to keep us apart. When differences are brought together in harmony they create something beautiful. That's the meaning of her symbol - a smiling flower with different colored petals. 2002 Website Profile: :Caring Mission: Helps others overcome differences and get along. :Symbol: Her smiling flower symbol shows the beauty and happiness that comes from getting along with those around us. :Personality: Open and friendly. :Character Quirk: She's got a beautiful singing voice that seems to magically help calm others when they're upset. :Color: Lavender. :Best Friend: Friend Bear :Relationship Challenge: Champ Bear (He can be so competitive sometimes.) :Motto: Good times get better when we get along together! 2007-2011: Like the different colors of a rainbow, different kinds of people can join together to make something beautiful. That's what Harmony Bear believes. She helps others get along and play well together. Her bright flower belly badge shows this, too. Each petal of the pretty flower is a different color! Notes *Another music-themed Care Bear, Heartsong Bear, has a Belly Badge that highly resembles the one from Harmony's 1980's UK toy design, but with only two notes instead of three. *Harmony Bear has had more individual Belly Badges than any other character, with three distinct designs total. *Like True Heart Bear and Noble Heart Horse, she is one of the few characters whose first animated appearance was in the second film but not the first. Similarly, her absence from the first movie is never explained. *She wears a pink headband with her 2007 redesign, but in merchandise her headband is yellow. In other languages: Danish: Fredeligbjørn ("Peaceful Bear") Dutch: Tevredenbeertje ("Happy Bear") French: Grosfasol ("Great Fa Sol", possibly derived from solfège music scale, "Do Re Me Fa Sol...") French (Canadian): Harmonie ("Harmony") German: Harmonie Bärchi ("Harmony Bear") Italian: Armoniorsa ("Harmonium Bear") Japanese: ハーモニーベア Norwegian: Harmonibamse ("Harmony Bear") Spanish: Harmoniosita ("Harmony Bear") Swedish: Harmoninalle ("Harmony Bear") Category:Care Bears Category:Females Category:Characters